The invention relates to a dual clutch transmission comprising a first clutch which is actuated by a first hydraulic cylinder, a second clutch which is actuated by a second hydraulic cylinder, a plurality of shift devices for shifting gears which are actuated by one respective hydraulic cylinder, and comprising a hydraulic energy source for supplying the hydraulic cylinders and the hydraulically operated cylinders with hydraulic energy.
It is known to shift shifting gears, in particular dual clutch transmissions, hydraulically, as well as to actuate the two clutches hydraulically.
It is the object of the invention to provide an advanced dual clutch transmission, adapted in particular to the requirements of advanced drive engineering.